


It's Snow Problem When You're Around

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Snow, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie and Davey get snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snow Problem When You're Around

“This board feels loose,” said Crutchie. “Help me pull it off.”  
“I think that store was boarded up for a reason,” Davey shouted over the snow flying around them. He tried walking against the blizzard. “You should come home with me but if I’m not back soon my-” A gust of wind sent him stumbling back.  
“Are you okay?” asked Crutchie, clutching the board to say vertical.  
“Yeah. Wait.” Davey regained his footing and went over to the door. He grabbed the board. “All right, pull.”  
They tugged and the nail loosened.  
“Hold on.” Crutchie took his bare hands out from where they were hiding in his sleeves and got a grip on the board.   
With another yank it came free.  
“Okay.” Crutchie hugged himself and shivered. “Hit the door with your shoulder till it opens.”  
Davey tried the knob. “It’s unlocked.”  
“That works too.”  
Davey opened the door and they rushed in. The wind caught the door and slammed it behind them.  
“Goodness!” Davey shouted. He caught his breath. “You alright?”  
“Fine.”   
Davey saw Crutchie pulling his hands back into his sleeves.   
“Here.” Davey took off his gloves, putting them in his pockets and held out his hands. Crutchie gave him a questioning look. “Your hands… If you want.”  
Crutchie pushed up his sleeves and held out his hands. Davey took Crutchie’s hands between his own. It was like holding ice. He rubbed them till they warmed up.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
Davey looked at Crutchie smiling up at him. His mind blanked.   
“So…” Davey noticed he was still holding Crutchie’s hands. He pulled his away and shoved them in his pockets. “So what do you think this used to be?”  
Crutchie looked around. He peered behind them and saw a huge sign reading Mae and Shelly’s Dresses.   
“Maybe a dressmaker’s?”  
Davey looked up at the sign. “Oh, right.” He scanned the room for a window. Through glass and the spaces between boards he he saw a wall of swirling white. “It might be a while before I get home, huh?”  
Crutchie looked at the window and whistled. “Yeah, good luck pal. But hey, this ain’t so bad.” He walked up to the counter and swung up the door. It fell with a thud and sent up a cloud of dust. Crutchie sneezed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “See, fine.”   
-  
“Can it fit, uh, in a bread box?”  
“Nope.” Crutchie tossed one of his coins into the air from where he sat on the counter and caught it for the time he’d lost count of.  
“You’re sure it’s alive?”  
“I hope it is.”  
Davey paced across the room. He stopped. “Is it a mammal?”  
“A what?”  
“Never mind. Does it have fur?”   
“Depends.”  
Crutchie tossed his coin up again.  
“On what?”  
Crutchie caught the coin. “Whatcha count as fur.”  
“Any hair.”  
“Then yup.”  
“Can you hold it?”  
“Not in your hands.” Crutchie put the coin back in his pocket. He cupped his hands together like they held a small bird. “Not like this.” He put his hands on the surface behind him and leaned back. “But yeah.”  
Davey walked to the other side of the room. “It’s bigger than a breadbox. Is it tall?”  
Crutchie looked into Davey’s eyes. “To a ridiculous degree.” His face broke into a smile.  
Davey raised his eyebrows. Then crossed his arms and looked at the ground to think before sighing. He walked to the counter and cleared away a spot in the dust before sitting beside Crutchie.  
“Okay,” said Davey, “you can hold it. But would it be reasonable to assume I’ve held one? Have you held one?”  
Crutchie giggled to himself. He leaned over and put an arm around Davey. “I’m holding one right now.”  
“A human? A male?”  
Crutchie cracked up so much he couldn’t speak. He shook his head.  
Davey made himself frown. “It’s me, isn’t it?”  
-  
Davey opened a cupboard in the back and found skeins of fabric. “Hey, I found something.”  
Crutchie went over. “What? Oh, good find.”  
Davey grabbed a roll of lace and handed it to Crutchie who cringed and ducked backwards.   
“What?” asked Davey. “The cupboard kept away most of the dust.”   
“No, it’s just, I don’t like that stuff.”  
“Don’t say it’s too girly or something. That’s something I’d expect from-”  
“Can we please just use something else?”  
Davey put the skein back on the shelf. “Yeah, sorry.” He pushed it and another skein of lace aside. “Is cotton okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
Davey gave Crutchie a few rolls and took some himself. “I can’t believe someone just left this here.” He looked around. “I think this room is warmer than the front room. We could sleep here.”  
“Sure.” Crutchie looked at an empty space in the far corner. “We could set up the bed over there.”  
“Th-the bed? I mean, yeah, okay good spot, yeah.”  
“You can have your own cloth pile, if you want. But the jokes on you because I’ve been told I’m very warm while sleeping.” Crutchie went over to the corner, dropped his armful of fabric and sat down. He began unrolling a skein.  
“Just making sure I heard you.”  
-  
Davey pulled the makeshift blanket higher, trying to heat up. The wind from outside almost drowned out the sound of Crutchie breathing beside him.   
The breathing changed and there was a small groan. Davey turned his head. Through the moonlight that snuck in through a skylight Davey could see Crutchie’s eyes slowly open and fall on him. There was a breeze and Davey shivered.   
“Dave?“ Crutchie blinked at him. "Are you cold?”  
“Maybe,” said Davey. “I guess. I’m alright though.”  
Crutchie nodded. “Want help?”  
“Okay.”  
A half sleeping Crutchie moved across the fabric heap. He rolled till he was lying face down on Davey. He rested his head on the chest of his new mattress and was sleeping again in seconds.  
“Thanks.”


End file.
